The Seireitei Seraglio
by Cuchulainntain
Summary: Ichigo Harem Fic. Ichigo contemplates how his life has changed since he became a Shinigami. His thoughts are interrupted when he's abducted. Parody. The infatuations increase. Over 18's only. Complete.
1. After Soul Society

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach and the characters depicted therein. The characters in this story are not mine._

This story is dedicated to Bastion5 who encouraged me to write it. It's a sort of parody challenge fic and is meant to be a joke. Flame me if you must and then you'll have proven you have no sense of humour, or you take Bleach way too seriously.

**The Seireitei Seraglio**

After Soul Society

Sitting on the ground, his back supported by the tree under whose shade he rested, he thought about his life. Being a Shinigami, substitute, deputy, unseated human with supernatural powers was proving more interesting and complicated than he'd originally thought. Scratching his chest he scowled slightly as he remembered some of the down side; sneaking around, hiding the truth from his family, trying to find time to study, but there were rewards. Lots of return for the investment of his time.

Smirking, he placed Zangetsu across his knees. He was tired but he knew why. Not enough sleep and too much activity during the day and the night. All the same, he wanted a break. That was why he was sitting here alone, in the park under a tree. Only a few people would be able to find him, but he thought they might leave him alone, for the present. He'd left Rukia asleep in the cupboard, her body still flushed from sex and that should buy him some time with her. Trying to perform in the enclosed space was challenging, but he didn't want her to be found in his bed. Too many explanations would be required.

Urahara and Yoruichi had finally permitted him to leave after their usual threesome and the Quincy had been pleasured by a sex toy Ichigo had picked up on the off chance. He'd wanted want to fuck the guy, but he'd been acting jealous recently and Ichigo wanted to remove himself slightly. Fellating him would have tired his jaw and not provided enough distance. Anyway Orihime had been hot for oral sex earlier and after that he just didn't feel like sucking Ishida's dick. Maybe he should try to get the two of them together.

Trying to get away from his father and sisters demands for more family time was getting difficult and he wondered if they would still be waiting for him when he arrived home. Couldn't they just get on with the perverted games their father wanted them to play, without him?

"At least I'm not in the Seireitei now. Hell my arse got sore there. So did my cock. Someone new turned up to declare their love for me every few minutes. It was flattering but taxing. I'm never going near that Kenpachi man again and I won't let him get behind me. His tool is too large for comfort and his whole bloody Division is sex mad. I wasn't sure I'd get out of there in one piece especially when Yumichika and Ikkaku got their hands on me. At least Orihime healed me so I could cope with what happened next but then I had to fuck her. It finally got to the point that I rejected anyone who wasn't seated at least at the 10 level. Now I'm considering raising it to 5."

Watching the clouds pass through the sky he reflected on his final days before his return to the human world. "I think I've fucked or been fucked by every captain, every lieutenant and then some, except for one, the weird guy. Then there was that Captain's meeting I had to attend before I left. I didn't expect to end up being the main prize in an orgy. Are all the captain's meetings like that? It was really exciting being pressed between Unohana and Ukitake and I was lucky Soi mounted Kenpachi before he could get to me and then Toshiro and Byakuya cornered me. There was one guy who couldn't seem to get anyone interested, that one with the weird make-up who I never got near. Even Sajin rejected him and started sucking Yamamoto's cock. That's it. No more meetings. There's only so much Ichigo to go around. I thought it was the end but I left I walked in on Ishida with Nemu and I ended up in the middle of a fuck sandwich again."

He noticed his thoughts were having the inevitable reaction but he knew someone would be along soon to take care of it. Feeling a mild surprise he wondered why no one had turned up already.

"I wish I could get Keigo and Chad together, that would give me a bit more breathing space at school. If I get bailed up in the men's room one more time I might start having to hold it until I get home. I'm never using my locker again. Every time I bend over to use it I end up being used. Maybe I should move out of home, live by myself, just to have one night without someone wanting me to ride them or insisting on riding me. At least I've got Zangestu and Hichigo off my back and onto each other's, though I had to agree to an occasional threesome with them."

His eyes closed he saw a melange of bodies appear in his mind and images of sex overheated his already fevered imagination. Though he did not believe it possible he began to doze.

The sun continued to move through the sky, and in the gathering twilight an opening appeared in the sky through which two figures appeared. One was large, both in height and width with a strange bone jaw overlapping his flesh jaw. The other guy was much smaller, very slender with large green eyes and a horn sticking out of one side of his head.

"Is that him?" the large one asked, staring intently at Ichigo.

"I think so, Yammy. He fits the description that Aizen sama gave. We have to take him with us, now Aizen has discovered his love for the boy," the slender one said, hands in pockets as he observed the sleeping Ichigo.

"He's sort of cute, Ulquiorra. Can I fight him before we take him to Las Noches?" The eager tone of Yammy held a trace of longing that was not lost on his companion.

"If you must. Be certain not to harm him too much, Aizen wants him whole. I'll wake him now." Studying the sleeping figure, he had to fight the urge to wake him by pressing his mouth to the exposed flesh of the boy's neck. Instead he prodded him in the thigh with his foot. "Wake."

Ichigo started awake, immediately grabbing Zangetsu, preparing to fight. "Who the fuck are you?" he demanded as he got to his feet.

"We are Arrancar, here to fight and kill you. I'm Yammy and he's Ulquiorra," the large creature responded as he licked his lips either with anticipation at the fight or something else.

Stretching, Ichigo felt a smile form on his face. Finally a challenge; a chance to fight someone who wasn't about to swoon at his feet. "You're going to kill me? Doubt it. I'll kill you without even using bankai." He swept Zangetsu through the air and tried to cut the Arrancar's thigh.

Yammy grinned and easily blocked the first pass, with his hand, but as the fight progressed Ulquiorra, when he could take his eyes off the orange haired figure, noticed that Yammy did not seem to be concentrating as much as normal. His moves became sloppier as the saliva started to collect at the sides of his mouth, while his focus on the boy fighting him became more extreme.

Ulquiorra loved watching Ichigo move. The guy was poetry in motion, even when he was scratching his arse, or now, as he tripped and fell flat on his face. Yep, the boy knew how to move. Yammy could have captured him then, but the soppy look on his face indicated why he was hesitating.

Throwing himself on his knees, Yammy bowed his head and then raising it slightly, he looked at the Shinigami, sprawled in front of him. "I love you. I don't wish to fight the one I love. Love me in return."

Ichigo sighed as he got to his feet, brushing the dirt off his clothes. He had hoped for an uncomplicated fight, but knew he'd been fooling himself. In the back of his mind he had a sneaking suspicion that he was about to meet a new bunch of people who would fall prey to his overwhelming charm. How could he blame them, when he found it hard to resist himself?

Ulquiorra was glaring at his companion, his hand preparing to pull the zanpaku-to out of its scabbard. The cold eyes were piercing and the hatred reflected was intense.

"He's meant for Aizen sama," Ulquiorra said defiantly, then paused and added in an undertone, "and me."

Understanding there was no choice Ichigo took out his PDA, flicking it open and readied the stylus. "I'll see when I can fit you in. Now, I'm free from…."

The End


	2. The Hueco Mundo Harem

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I don't. Enough said._

**The Hueco Mundo Harem**

"You don't understand, Shinigami. This is not a choice," Ulquiorra said as he slapped Ichigo's hand, accepting any excuse to touch him.

The PDA went flying and Yammy taking advantage of the distraction seized Ichigo as Ulquiorra tore a hole in the sky and they quickly exited to Hueco Mundo, the boy pinned between them, protesting all the way. It was good to have an excuse to get close to him, touch him. Would Aizen tire of this plaything as quickly as he had tired of the others? Ulquiorra could only hope.

_Days Later_

Gin felt uncomfortable tapping, no, pounding, at Aizen's door. Since the new toy had arrived Aizen had been distracted and things were going to hell, fast, in Hueco Mundo. The Arrancar would not listen to him. Grimmjow and Tosen had a fight over some imagined slight and the Arrancar's arm had been neatly sliced off and incinerated by the infuriated former captain, or so the justification went. Grimmjow was still mourning the loss of his arm and had taken to hiding out in Gin's room trying to escape Tosen's notice. Tosen was very attentive now the Arrancar couldn't fight back; very attentive. For some reason, Gin didn't want to spend much time with the petulant jerk, either of them.

To find peace, Gin had been hanging around outside, but the endless night was depressing and once again he questioned why he'd left the Seireitei. This place had ceased to be fun.

The other Arrancar had given themselves over to the pursuit of pleasure, in public, in private, except Ulquiorra and Yammy who seemed to be unable to move far from the door into Aizen's quarters. Every time he tried to persuade them to do something, they snarled at him and told him to get lost. Since the toy had arrived he hadn't been summoned by Aizen for sex and while he was pleased that he didn't have to pleasure the premature ejaculator, he missed the verbal interchange, the actual knowledge of what was going on and the very rare gestures of affection. Most of all he missed the reassurance of the power that would soon be his.

By now he was slamming his fist against the door, getting more irritated every second he waited. Had Aizen become deaf to all but the demands of his flesh? The door finally opened and Aizen stood there, his clothes thrown on hastily, his hair standing on end. He blinked slightly at seeing Gin framed in the doorway. "I didn't ask for you, Gin. You may leave."

Gin pushed his shoulder into the door, forcing his way into the room. "This has got to stop Sosuke. What about the plan, the whole reason we're here?"

The toy was lying face down on the bed, a sheet draped over his lower body. Aizen's face assumed a soppy expression as he looked at the boy. "The plan isn't important to me anymore. I've finally found the ying to my yang. I want to marry him, settle down and have children."

For a moment Gin felt reality slip away from him. "What the fuck are you talking about? He's a male. Two males can't have children with each other unless a female is involved somewhere."

"I want him to bear my children," Aizen insisted, going across to caress the orange locks of the sleeping teen.

Taking a deep breath, Gin tried again. "You told me the Internet connection was down. How much fan fiction have you been readin'? Those things are fiction, you know, made up, not real. Let me explain it to you, simply. That thing you have there is a male Shinigami. You are male. No matter how many times you fuck the guy, he won't get pregnant. Comprende? He doesn't have a womb or ovaries. Do I have to take you through elementary Biology again? No matter what sort of creepy theories you've read, he won't get pregnant, ever!"

"I want to marry him. Go and abduct some religious creature who can marry us. I'll worry about children later," Aizen ordered stubbornly as his lips caressed the boy's shoulder.

Watching the couple, Gin thought he saw a frown cross the supposedly sleeping toy's face. He was listening. Maybe he was feigning sleep to get a rest from the constant declarations of love, sex, or he was bored. "No. Why should I follow all your fuckin' orders? Anyway, he'd look like shit in a wedding dress or kimono. For the sake of hell, he's got no tits and let me mention it again. He's a guy. Isshin won't be pleased if you marry his son; you two never saw eye to eye."

"That's not important. He's mine. I want everyone to know that."

Gin found he was shaking his head as he longed to throttle Aizen. The whole reason he was here had been compromised by that kid lying on the bed. That hot guy lying on the bed. That person he wanted more than he wanted any one else. How could he get Aizen out of the room so he would have a chance to fuck the orange haired tease who was lying there, tantalising him with his firm young body, taut muscles, and overwhelming attraction?

"You know Yammy and Ulquiorra are hanging around outside. They're waiting for you to leave so they can play with him," he said jerking him thumb at Ichigo.

Aizen was outraged; his expression indicated how furious he was. "Tell them to leave," he demanded, tetchily.

"They're not listenin' to me. No one's listenin' to me," was Gin's sulky response. He hated Hueco Mundo. Now he could see the boy more clearly he wondered why he hadn't noticed what a honey he was when he's first encountered him in the Seireitei. How could he have overlooked the perfection? "I don't think you'll be pleased with what Szayel has been doin' on your throne, either. It's gotten a mite messy."

It was easy to see Aizen was torn between setting Hueco Mundo in order or spending more time alone with his newfound love. To make it more intolerable, Gin thought he'd throw in a few more problems. "Tosen's stalking Grimmjow. Loly and Menoly are taking on anyone in the monitor room and filming everything they're doing. Halibel is fighting with Di Roy and Shawlong 'cause they tried to play with her subordinates. Wonderweiss was wandering around trying to find Tosen but he's now taken to following me, the irritating little shit. He burbled something about my spirit now being purer than Kaname's. Don't ask me what that's about."

Each word seemed to strike Aizen. The perpetual grin on Gin's face hid his satisfaction. The bait was being taken and now it was time to reel in the fish. "I think a rescue party might be comin'. You know Yamamoto don't like it when you take his toys. He's scared you'll break them."

Anger radiated from Aizen. "He doesn't want to be rescued from me," he said as his hands clutched the boy tightly.

"The way things are out there, you won't be able to stop 'em. I never thought I'd say this, but you've got to do somethin', now. Otherwise we'll lose."

With swift motions, Aizen began to tidy his clothes. "If you're making this up, Gin, you won't be sorry, you'll be dead. Come with me."

"I think that's a bad idea, Aizen. I told ya, remember? Yammy and Ulquiorra look right hungry now and it's the boy they want. I'll stay here and keep him safe," he said slyly, trying to keep his eyes from the boy.

Aizen stood there, uncertain of what to do. Gin waited, knowing that while love was attractive, for Aizen, power was the ultimate aphrodisiac. He just needed reminding.


	3. Orgy at Orihime's Place

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I don't. Enough said._

_A few days before Chapter 2._

**Orgy at Orihime's Place**

"What the hell are you wearing, Orihime? I ran here because you sounded so upset on the phone," Rukia asked as soon as her friend opened the door. The voluptuous redhead was wearing leather, a leather bustier, pants, boots with spike heels and a choker around her throat. In her right hand she weakly held a leather whip. The sight of the black leather against the pale skin and the amount of skin exposed was definitely erotic.

"Ichigo said he wanted something in leather so I thought I'd wear this for him," Orihime said, her attention obviously elsewhere.

Rukia pushed past her friend and entered the room, shutting the door, but not locking it. "He was looking for a leather wallet, you moron," Rukia replied and stopped as she saw the tears form in Orihime's eyes at the insult. Shrugging, she hugged the girl close. "What's bothering you, aside from the leather?"

"I can't feel Ichigo. I've thought something strange happened and I've tried sensing him, but there's nothing." Orihime let her head drop onto her friend's shoulder. "I can always feel him, even if only faintly but I can't feel anything at all. Are you sure Ichigo doesn't want me to dress like this? I got excited thinking about him."

"I don't know. He's never asked me to dress in anything special, though he seems to like school uniforms," said Rukia reminiscently, thinking about a particularly torrid encounter in the textbook room.

"I thought he mind find it stimulating, but I can't find him anywhere and it seems a waste to get dressed up like this for nothing," Orihime complained. "And what am I supposed to do with this whip?"

"You can dress like that for me, whenever you want," a deep voice said from the door. "I'm pleased you called."

"Chad! Have you seen Ichigo?" Orihime said wrenching out of Rukia's embrace and starting toward the tall man. As she was unused to the heels she immediately tripped and fell, but he caught her before she hit the ground.

Standing close to so much exposed flesh caused Chad to react as any male would. Pulling the girl closer to him, he began to strip Orihime despite her token protests. She was soon tugging at his zip as he peeled off her tight underwear, dropping her whip in the process.

"Great, what do I do? Watch?" Rukia said sarcastically as the two began to make out. "That's right; all the men want the one with the big boobs. What's so great about having two enormous mounds of flesh?" Watching made her feel some stirrings but her two friends seemed very interested in joining as quickly as possible and didn't seem to want her participation. As her attention had been distracted she jumped slightly as strong hands lifted her skirt and found their way inside her pants.

"Or you could permit me the opportunity of pleasuring you. I have always wished for the chance," Uryu murmured into her ear. He was standing behind her and his fingers found the place that made her gasp. "I've locked the door so we shouldn't be disturbed."

As Ichigo wasn't here, and as Chad was already occupied, Rukia was more than pleased to accept the offer. Removing his hand she turned and nodded. "Don't disappoint me," she said not trying to keep the slight tone of command from her voice.

"I would not dare," Uryu said as he removed her clothes.

The room filled with the sound of heavy breathing and flesh meeting flesh as the horny teens fucked urgently. Their cries of pleasure as they climaxed were interrupted.

"Can anyone join in, or do you prefer us to watch?" asked the sardonic voice of Captain Kuchiki.

The four friends quickly disentangled themselves from each other, looking that the intruders incredulously. They hadn't heard them arrive, but considering the situation, that wasn't surprising. Rukia grabbed at some cloth, trying to cover herself.

"I didn't know leather was suitable, otherwise I'd have worn mine," pouted the 10th Division lieutenant as she began to remove her haori.

"Let me help you with that," offered Sajin.

"I can undress myself," Ran said as she promptly began to strip the clothes off the nearest male. It happened to be Ikkaku who seemed more than happy to return the attention.

The rest of the Shinigami stripped and another orgy was quickly in progress. Rukia found herself penetrated by her brother as he was taken by Yumichika. Feeling as if she was being fucked by both men made her reach orgasm quickly as she had privately fantasised about being fucked by two of the prettiest men in the Seireitei.

Uryu was moaning under the ministrations of Nemu who was in turn being pleasured by Kira.

An hour or so later, most participants were lying on the floor, watching idly those few people who felt they had something to prove. Renji, sweat pouring from his face was trying to get some reaction from Nanao who was lying under him, looking bored.

"You're not doing it right," she complained and then yawned loudly.

"No, it's because you're a frigid bitch," he said and groaned as he came.

"Only with you," Shunsui, a malicious grin on his face, observed. "You never have a problem when I'm doing you, do you sweet Nanao?"

"That was good, but it's always better if Ichigo is present," said Chad, seriously changing the subject.

"Everything's better with Ichigo," Orihime said soulfully. "Not that any of you are bad, it's just none of you are Ichigo."

"You're right there," Ikkaku said meaningfully.

"I can't deny it," Byakuya agreed.

"If you're all finished, can you remember why we're here?" asked Isane pointedly. She glanced around the group coolly as she reclined next to Hanatoro, her hand idly stroking his thigh.

"I have been meaning to ask why so many high ranking officers arrived here. Pleased though we are to see you, who is taking care of the Seireitei?" Chad commented.

"Oh, we left Yamamoto, Kenpachi, Yachiru and Soi behind, with a few others. They'd be able to fight or fuck any Arrancar that sets foot in there. Yamamoto was too upset to leave," Toshiro said, flicking his hair out is his eyes as he rested his head on Rukia's stomach.

"Yeah, he is pretty upset," Sajin agreed. His voice indicated his concern for the Captain-General.

"Why?" Rukia ran her fingers through Toshiro's hair, enjoying the silky feel against her fingers.

"It's because Ichigo's been abducted. Yamamoto wanted him to return and stay in the Seireitei but Aizen had him kidnapped and we have to rescue him, and soon," Yumichika explained.

Understanding dawned on Chad's face. "I could not find him, no matter how hard I looked."

"We've got to get to Las Noches as soon as possible. Who know what Aizen will do with him," Orihime said shocked.

Byakuya gave a brief laugh. "I think we have a pretty good idea why Aizen wants him. I'm worried about the Arrancar."

"And Gin," Ran added.

"We've got to rescue him. Wanna help?" Hanatoro offered.

As soon as the four friends agreed, they dressed and went to Urahara's shop, determined to make their way to Las Noches by any method they could.


	4. Kisuke's Kinks

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I don't. Enough said. I make no money from this. _

**Kisuke's Kinks**

As they entered the shop Urahara looked at them, smiled and then sniffed the air. Making a face he commented, "You stink like fornicating ferrets. You'd only smell like that if you'd been having each other and didn't wash."

The females of the group looked at each other, startled. They hadn't thought about washing because they had focused on sex, and then rescuing Ichigo.

Nanao inhaled the air and made a face. "He's right."

"Oh, no. I can't go and rescue Ichigo if he can smell other people on me," wailed Orihime, the ever ready tears springing to her eyes. Chad came and embraced her tightly, as did Kira and a number of other males, including Kisuke. It began to resemble a rugby scrum.

"Stop wailing all the time," Rukia said sharply, annoyed again at how the males seemed to want to get close to the large breasted red head.

Ran had folded her arms, which drew a number of eyes to her cleavage, and looked at Kisuke with consideration. "How much will it cost?"

Those not trying to hug Orihime or who were not already looking at the 10th Division lieutenant with admiration and consternation, turned toward her, causing another disgusted sigh to be released by Rukia. She began to consider stuffing some socks down the front of her shirt just to get some attention.

"I prefer your body," Uryu whispered in her ear as his finger stroked her arm, who had picked up on her disquiet. "It's easy to get close to you."

"Large breasts are overrated, especially if you've nearly been suffocated by Matsumoto's as many times as I have," Toshiro said appearing on Rukia's other side. She felt slightly placated by their assurance.

"I have an offer for you. I'll help you get to Las Noches if the ladies will permit me to join them in a bath," the shopkeeper said with a lecherous leer on his face. His eyes were moving rapidly from one female to another in a calculating manner.

"Why should you get all the women to yourself?" Chad resented the request. He would like that opportunity to have all the woman waiting for him, wet from the water and from lust.

"Because it's my bath and I'm the only one who knows how to get you to Hueco Mundo," the shopkeeper pointed out reasonably. "It won't take long, maybe."

"But we need to bathe too," said Hanatoro who was looking at the shopkeeper with anger. The others agreed, including the women.

Clearing his throat gently, Kisuke smiled and then offered, "When I'm finished you can use the bath."

"What about the women?" the growl came from Sajin.

"But you want to be clean when you leave here, don't you?" was the reasonable suggestion.

Ran started to remove her clothes. "I don't care, just let me get clean."

"Not in the shop. Have you no shame?" Kisuke ran to shut the door while his visitors all removed their clothes.

"No," Ikkaku grinned. "Gave that away long ago."

"Give me a break," Kisuke said when he turned around to find everyone naked. He seemed slightly nervous. "You won't go to Hueco Mundo unless you meet my price."

"Whatever," Isane said. "Show us where this bath is."

They were ushered into a large room which contained a very large bath, a bath that would be able to contain all the men as well as the women who were planning to rescue Ichigo. Once they were all inside, the shopkeeper secured the door as the women slipped into the steaming water. He rapidly divested himself of his garments and was about to enter the bath when a low, husky voice asked, "What are you doing Kisuke?"

The cat who asked the question morphed into her human form and gazed hard at the man.

"I brought them here for you, Yoruichi," he lied, not very convincingly. He gazed at Isane, rather than look at his one time captain.

"And left those males outside? I don't think it was me you were thinking about," she said her eyes centred on his groin. Seeing where her gaze was aimed he grabbed his hat to cover his obvious excitement.

"I was," was his very feeble protest.

Ignoring him, Yoruichi walked to the door, opened it and called, "Come in. There's room for everything, but the method of payment had changed."

The men streamed in, getting into the bath as soon as they could, each gravitating to the person they wanted most at that time.

"I don't like competition, unless it's Ichigo," Kisuke complained.

"That's too bad," said Yoruichi who was in the water, being stroked by Chad and Yumichika. "I like this. We should do it more often."

Isane had taken pity on the shopkeeper and was paying him lip service. He had a happy smile on his face which quickly changed to fear as Hanatoro began groping his arse. "Ur, no thanks."

"Coward," Yumichika observed before he began screwing Yoruichi.

"Ichigo likes it when I do him," Hanatoro said quietly, his hands persistently touching the man. "You'll like it too."

Urahara groaned under Isane's ministrations and stopped protesting as Hanatoro began to show him how Ichigo liked it. Rapidly he became as enthusiastic as the rest of them to try anyone.

Soon the bath was filled with activity as each person pleasured and was pleasured by another.

Rukia had lost count of the number of times she had climaxed, but she felt clean and warm as she lay in the bath watching the others sate their lust. It struck her as weird that just the mention of Ichigo's name seemed to inspire another frenzied joining.

"How long before we can leave," she asked Urahara who was looking very pleased.

"15 minutes if you promise to bring Ichigo back here," he said languidly and then he kissed her on the mouth.

"Keep the bath warm," Nanao told him as she ran her fingers down his chest.

Within the allotted time, and with much heated encouragement the pathway was available and they prepared to rescue the lodestone of their lust.


	5. Payment Before Pleasure

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I don't. Enough said. I make no money from this. _

**Payment Before Pleasure**

Aizen finally left. It had taken too long for Gin to persuade the self proclaimed 'god' that things were bad and that he'd watch over Ichigo. He'd had to promise not to touch the kid, but what did that mean? When was the last time he'd kept a promise, or even aimed to keep a promise? Why should he deny something he wanted? He wasn't in the habit of denial. It seemed like a dumb idea. Anyway, if the kid touched him first, that meant he was interested and then nothing mattered.

He heard Aizen ordering the lurking Espada to go away and rubbed his hands together. This was working out exactly as he'd hoped and now he had the boy to himself, until Aizen returned. If he was lucky, the toy would agree not to mention anything they did to Aizen.

Moving stealthily he approached the bed, wanting to touch and experience the hot body lying there.

"So, I suppose you want to fuck me too?" Ichigo said as he sat up, clutching the sheet to his chest. His voice tired and filled with disappointment and he looked petulant and not in the least interested in anything Gin might have to offer.

Gin kept his smile firmly in place and nodded. "I always like to sample what Sosuke's trying, just like he slips his dick into anythin' I've had."

"You mean he manages to get inside before he comes?" the sarcasm in Ichigo's voice couldn't be ignored.

Chuckling, Gin sat on the bed. He remembered the number of occasions he'd felt a mixture of relief and frustration at Aizen's ineptitude. When he'd tried to mention it, Aizen had ignored him and told him he didn't know what he was talking about. The man could never admit to any failing.

"I'd be sore if he's managed to fuck me as many times as he's tried and he's such a lousy screw. I'm sick of being face down and under all the time," Ichigo complained as he let the sheet slide down his body slightly. "I tried to suggest something else but he won't let me talk, just kisses me and tells me he knows best. I want to see what's happening or at least feel something."

Gin reached out and stroked the boys face. The words had indicated that his attentions would not be rejected and why not take advantage? His cock was throbbing hard and he didn't mind which way it happened.

Close by there was the sound of steel on steel and then a large thump reverberated through the building as it shook from the impact of something heavy falling, or more than one thing. The door was wrenched open and Ulquiorra appeared at the side of the bed.

"Close the door behind you, fool. Do you want everyone in here?" Gin commanded, his eyes fixed on the kid.

"Get away from him Ichimaru. I brought him here, I want him," Ulquiorra said, his hand on the handle of his blade.

"Is that big guy dead?" Ichigo seemed curious. "Declaring love one day, dead the next. Life's short," he shrugged uncaringly.

"If he'd not dead, he soon will be. He's been cut into three pieces," Gin said after looking out the door. "I didn't know anythin' could make you act like this. You are actin' like green eyed jealousy," he snickered loudly.

"Get out of here, Ichimaru or you will end up in four pieces," Ulquiorra told him, his eyes fixed on the kid. Gin had never seen his so focused on anyone before.

"Four's an unlucky number. You know that," Gin sneered at the Espada.

Before Ulquiorra could reply Ichigo said, with a laugh, "I think three was unlucky for that guy. It might be for others."

That comment made Gin stiffen and he shared a glance with Ulquiorra. Did the object of his lust mean to insult him, or was it unintentional?

"Why fight anyway? Get a female or two here and you can both have me, but I want a woman. After that guy pawing me I want some soft sweet flesh," Ichigo reclined on the bed, his eyes shooting from one man to the other. He smiled confidently, aware they would go to any lengths for him.

His brain spinning, Gin wondered what to do. He wanted the guy, but he was demanding females as a price for allowing them to fuck or be fucked by him.

"Loly? Menoly?" Ulquiorra sounded unsure as he mentioned the obvious choice.

No!" Gin and Ichigo said together.

"Saw them, don't like them and I heard you talking about what they were doing. You're not even sure about them so why do you think I'd want them?" Ichigo informed them both, his mouth forming a pout.

"Halibel?"

"Is that likely?"

Both Gin and Ulquiorra gazed at Ichigo with longing. He was being such a tease, denying them unless his demands were met.

"Is she saw him, maybe….."

"Get her here," Gin ordered the 4th Espada, his authority evident. "And her female Fraccion. That might work."

"She prefers women," was the very quiet reminder. "And she's fighting. She might not appreciate the interruption."

Ichigo stretched and drew both their attention as he raised his arms above his head, the sheet sliding down ever further. It was now pooled around his groin. He was so damned hot.

Ulquiorra swallowed hard as his lust filled gaze was fixed on the young Shinigami. "I'll be back soon. Don't touch him Ichimaru, or I'll tell Lord Aizen."

"Spoilsport," Ichigo laughed as he waved vaguely. "Hurry back, with the women."

Gin locked the door carefully and walked quickly back to the bed. "A quickie?" It was a question full of hope, but he knew the chances were slim.

The contemplative gaze was cool as the boy shook his head with determination. "I made a deal and to do anything now would break the deal. I'm going to wash; get the guy's come off me. It's making my skin itch." Wrapping the sheet around him he went to the bathroom and Gin heard the lock snap into place.

* * *

Want an update? Review.


	6. Lust in Las Noches

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I don't. Enough said. I make no money from this. _

**Lust in Los Noches**

Relieved to have a few moments alone, Ichigo dropped the sheet and leant against the door. He hadn't been lying to Gin when he said Aizen was useless in bed. None of the other men he'd had sex with had been so uninventive, predictable or come so fast. During the time he'd spent in Las Noches only managed to come three times with Aizen and each of those times he'd had to use his own hand to find release. To his amazement he'd found he was falling asleep while the man was fucking him and he didn't think Aizen had noticed. He was so bad at sex Ichigo was desperate for a female and was almost thinking of becoming completely heterosexual but he couldn't judge the whole community by one man. And he wasn't so cruel as to deprive one half of the population of the pleasure of his body.

One thing of which he was sure: he didn't want to marry Aizen, or remain here longer than necessary. If that guy was an example of the sort of sex he'd find in Hueco Mundo, Ichigo wanted to return to the Seireitei. He'd work his way through each Division until he managed to get rid of the itch he'd felt building in him since he'd been abducted. Regretfully he remembered all the good sex he'd taken for granted.

At least he'd been promised a female and that idea intrigued him: having sex with a female Espada or more than one. He felt grateful to the guy who'd interrupted Aizen and persuaded him to leave. He remembered fighting him, and he shared the same opinion of Aizen's lack of sexual prowess. If he knew Aizen was bad, did that mean he was any better?

Cursing under his breath he got into the shower. Before the abduction he'd thought he had his desires under control, but now he yearned for sex. The main reason he'd rejected Gin was he wanted a woman, that was true, but he wanted Aizen to walk in and see him in action. That would show the guy that he knew what he was talking about and wasn't some pathetic, inexperienced wanker.

He heard raised voices outside the door and hastily finished washing and dried himself. Slinging a towel around his hips he walked into the adjoining bedroom.

Women were there. Women with pouting lips, pert breasts, weird costumes and all were angry. One, who had the bottom of her face covered by the collar of her shirt seemed the calmest, but the rest were acting out all over the place. While they were busy he could look at them and he liked what he saw. Two were shrieking in the jade-eyed Espada's face, and the other one was screaming at Gin. Noticing the new arrival all talk ceased and they turned to look at him. There was a tense silence.

"I wanted to kill Shawlong. He was stalking me. He kept pawing through my underwear drawer and stealing my knickers," complained Apache, her eyes firmly fixed on Ichigo. "But if you let me loose on him I'll forget about it."

"Why should you get first? You're always wanted to be first in everything,' Sun-Sun said as she slithered close to Ichigo. Her eyes travelled from his mouth southward and she smiled widely when she noticed the obvious bulge under the towel.

"I think we should let Halibel decide," Mila Rose said quietly, drawing their attention to their Espada but Ichigo noticed she cast a quick glance at the towel before turning her attention to the woman beside her.

Hearing her name, Halibel raised her eyes and gazed directly at Ichigo. With one tug she undid her clothing, which fell to the floor with a slippery rustle. "No one but he can touch me."

Gulping slightly at the sight of her body Ichigo didn't care. He would get to have her and feeling the way he did it better be soon.

Halibel pulled to towel from him and impelled him to lie down. She tried to take the superior position but he didn't want that after being under Aizen so many times. Forcing the issue he rolled over until she was under him and he finally began to enjoy sex. Soon the bed was crowded with sweaty bodies as the heat and intensity of the sexual influence began to take over. Gin was trying to pleasure both Sun-Sun and Mila Rose, while Ulquiorra was looking at Ichigo as he took Apache. Ichigo closed his eyes to block out the sight, wanting only to concentrate on the woman beneath him. Damn, she felt good.

"Hey, Ichimaru. I think you've got more than you can handle there," a new voice made itself heard over the moans.

The interruption made them stop and turn toward the intruder. Ichigo wondered how he'd gotten into the room. Some one must have locked the door, or had lust overcome common sense?

"I can manage," Gin replied not wishing to forgo the sensation of two women urging him to satisfy them.

"He'll whine until he gets his way," Sun-Sun said as she moved her hips to meet Gin's thrusts. "He'll destroy the mood."

"How did you get in?" wondered Mila Rose as she made room on the bed for Grimmjow.

"Door wasn't locked,' he answered briefly before nuzzling at her.

"Maybe we should lock the door," Ichigo thought muzzily as Halibel scored his back with her fingernails and then that thought was quickly forgotten.

They'd again settled into the serious exchange of sex when the door slammed open, jarring against the wall. The sound reverberated through the large room and Ichigo opened his eyes to see who was interrupting this time.

"Ichigo, we're here to rescue……Do you even want to be rescued?" Rukia asked, staring at the entwined bodies in front of her.


	7. The Bosom and the Beast

**The Bosom and the Beast**

Seeing Rukia in Las Noches stunned Ichigo, for a moment. He glanced hopefully over her shoulder, wondering if she'd brought more of his fans to pleasure him. Sure the woman under him was willing and he liked the breasts, but Rukia's interruption had made him look at the woman's face. Until now he hadn't bothered with her appearance, being entranced by the tattooed number on the curve of her bosom and the fact she was female, rather than a premature ejaculator with a small penis. Even so she was amazingly responsive but the interruption had happened at just the wrong time and now he looked at her face. Not the face he really wanted to look at while he was fucking. All the same, she was responding and it felt good to bury his cock in something other than his hand or the sheets under him.

"Give me a minute," Ichigo groaned and shut his eyes, trying to remember how he'd felt a few seconds before the interruption. He'd been close and was planning on having Sun Sun next, or one of the others. He didn't care, but seeing Rukia here he decided that she was his next choice. He'd missed her enthusiasm and the inventive things she would do with her tongue. Remembering their last encounter he came with a shudder and opening his eyes noticed the room had filled noticeably with Shinigami and a few other Arrancar.

Mila Rose had quickly gotten rid of Grimmjow and was now seated on top of Chad, the pleasure in her face mirroring her relief at not having to touch the blue haired Arrancar further. Grimmjow was looking bemused, his erection still straining. Hopefully he looked at the people thronging the room, but no one seemed to be interested in having him.

"Oooh. Goody. Another orgy," Orihime said and grabbed for the closest convenient male.

"Not this time, Orihime. Can't you choose someone else?" Ishida complained as he batted her hands away. "What about that guy over there? He needs some attention," he said as he pointed at Grimmjow.

Orihime made a face as she looked at the prone Arrancar. "He's not getting it from me," she muttered sullenly. "His dick is small and I don't like the way he's looking at me. I don't like men who drool."

"His hair is kinda pretty," observed Isane. She moved a few steps toward the Espada only to have Ikkaku get between them, his eyebrows raised.

"I thought you said you like my smooth skull," were his pointed words. He cast a look of disgust at the disappointed Arrancar. "You don't want to taint yourself with that guy, do you? Not when Yumi and I want you."

Isane giggled and accepted the offer happily.

Ichigo rose he made his way to Rukia, evading the other hands that reached for him. "I want to be rescued by you. But what was I supposed to do while I was waiting?"

Rukia, her hands on her hips, quirked an eyebrow at him. "Big tits and bony faces. Are you sure you're still interested?"

A few seconds later Ichigo was proving exactly how interested he was.

Sajin was standing in the doorway, a look of shocked admiration on his face as he gazed at the centre of the bed. He didn't pay any attention to the others around him as his eyes focused on the woman who returned his admiring look and then she beckoned him closer.

"Are you real?" Halibel asked curiously s her hand caressed his ears with a tentative touch. "Or did Aizen hypnotise me to imagine you while he performs inadequately?"

"Are you real, or did Aizen hypnotise me to imagine you while he comes too soon?" Sajin asked in reply as his hand traced her jaw line. "I hoped that one day, aside from Ichigo, I would find someone who could look at me the way you do."

Halibel rose from the bed and gave a disgusted look to the heaving bodies that surrounded them. "I would prefer some privacy."

She had just voiced what Sajin had been thinking. "Is it possible?"

"Come with me," she replied taking his hand and leading him out of the room to her own quarters, not bothering to don her clothes before they left. Following orders was secondary to pleasing herself for now and the future.

"Ran," Gin said, extracting himself from the embrace of Sun Sun who was murmuring about being ready for more. "Rangiku! You're here. For me?"

A scathing glance and a down turn of her mouth dashed his hopes. "For you? Why would I chase after you? You made it pretty clear that you preferred the company of Sosuke. You wanted his touch, his body pressed against yours."

"He hypnotised me," Gin replied, knowing how stupid it sounded. Then realising he'd let too much slip, he quickly stretched his lips in the grin and said, "You mean you took it seriously? I thought ya had a little more interest in me."

Ran pursed her lips as she looked down at his groin. His cock jerked as he followed the line of her gaze and her lips parted slightly as she noticed the reaction. "You're starting to convince me," she replied slowly and then stared into his eyes which he opened in response. "But you have to promise, anyone else I don't mind, but not that scuzz bucket Aizen. You screw him again and you say good bye to Mr Happy."

"Believe me, Ran, I never want to be near that loser again. I wanted the power but he's such a bad fuck." Gin pulled his lover close ignoring the others around him. Sure he'd like to try out Ichigo, but that seemed unimportant at the moment. He could do that later and the guy was busy.

Orihime had trapped Ulquiorra under her and was joyously riding him. His eyes turned quickly from Ichigo to the girl who was taking him with such obvious pleasure. "Are you brother and sister?" he gasped as he got his hands on her breasts, squeezing them unbelievingly.

Caught out by the question, Orihime stopped and glanced across at Ichigo, a small frown on her face. She had noticed some resemblance in the past but had dismissed it quickly as it interfered with her lustful thoughts and actions. "I don't know," she said and quickly began to distract the Espada from asking further questions.

Grimmjow had finally gotten to his feet and was trying, with increasing desperation to find someone, anyone to indulge him. He approached Nemu, but she quickly attached herself to Shunsui while Nanao was fellating Toshiro. Apache had been drawn to Ishida and their limbs were tangled together as they varied their position again.

The noise from the moans and flesh meeting flesh and Grimmjow's pleas for any touch drowned out the noise of the door opening.

The startled gasp was hardly heard, but the blaze of the reiatsu drew most people's attention to a very distressed former captain, who was standing, framed in the doorway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do I have to spell it out? If you like it, review it.


	8. Isshin's Itches

**Isshin's Itches**

"Ichigo, my son. That stupid old man, Yamamoto was spinning me some line of shite, so I thought I'd come and save you, and here you are in the middle of an orgy," Isshin said, tears falling down his face. "In the middle of an orgy and you didn't invite your dear old dad. You know how I itch for orgies."

The well known voice stopped Ichigo in mid thrust and he found he was staring into the wide open, shocked eyes of Rukia. What was he meant to do? Should he continue screwing Rukia, or say hello to his father?

"Who is it…? I don't believe it. You told me there was nothing going on between you when I suggested a threesome. My son! I brought you up to share," Isshin continued, his voice rising in pitch.

"Hey, I'll give you some," A naked form slid between Isshin and Ichigo. Grimmjow had perked up considerably since the new possibility had opened the door. Maybe this guy would have some time for him. He didn't care what sort of sex he would get; with all this activity around him he wanted any action with anyone. And at least this guy looked like he had something worth investigating.

Isshin sized him up with a look and disappointment spread over his face. "In the midst of a feast I'm offered a limp crust of white bread."

"Huh?" Grimmjow had been standing there, hands on hips, proud of his body. Why wasn't the old guy impressed and taking what he had to offer.

"Is this the best I get?" Isshin complained. "He won't even scratch the itch."

"I'm sorry Mr Kurosaki. I'm a little busy right now," Orihime explained breathlessly as she lay under Ulquiorra who had taken advantage of the interruption to roll her under him. Her eyes were slightly glazed and were nearly rolling back in her head.

"Oh, fuck, Dad. Stop whining and take what you're offered," Ichigo sniped, still distracted from his pleasure until Hanataro began caressing his buns while the substitute Shinigami continued to pleasure Rukia.

Grumbling under his breath Isshin stripped. "Stop waving around the underemployed," he told Grimmjow. "Bend over and grip your ankles with your hands and say nothing, okay?"

"Huh?" Confused, Grimmjow was unsure what the man meant. Did it mean he was getting some sex, or what?

Isshin folded his arms and shook his head. "You're not playing with the full deck in any way, are you?" and proceeded to show him what he meant.

A few minutes later and unused to pleasure, Grimmjow began to moan loudly, writhing around on the floor and calling encouragement to Isshin.

Fed up with the noise, Chad shoved his foot into the Arrancar's mouth who enthusiastically began to suck his toes. "It's no worse than being licked by a dog," he shrugged when Mila Rose enthusiastically initiated a second coupling as a thank you for silencing the Arrancar.

His eyes shut, Ichigo felt the pressure in his groin release. A few seconds later he was seized and turned to face Orihime. "Aw, not now, Inoue. Try something different for a change," he told her as she began to push her breast into his face.

"Oooh. What a good idea," she said and immediately and leapt on Apache who had finally disentangled herself from Ishida and was trying, unsuccessfully to stand. She kept giggling that her knees were unsteady and she toppled under the enthusiastic embrace of Orihime, continuing to giggle.

Rukia was now trapped by Isshin who had finished with Grimmjow very quickly. It appeared he hadn't enjoyed the Arrancar very much and was trying to remove himself as far as possible. Wanting to avoid the Arrancar's attentions, Ichigo quickly looked around to find someone, anyone else.

"Looking for me, Baldy?" The question was asked by an unwelcome voice.

"Why would I look for you? I like women, not scrawny, noisy girls who have no breasts," he shot back and ducked as Hyori kicked at his head.

"You were looking for me, weren't you Kurosaki?" Shinji said as he bared only the lower half of his body.

Hie eyes attracted to the flesh being bared so seductively, Ichigo found his mouth growing dry and could only nod in reply.

"I thought so. I knew you had a boner for me each time we met," Shinji said.

Dragging his eyes away from the current object of his lust Ichigo had enough curiosity to ask, "Why are you here?"

Love scratched his chest as he stripped. "Thought you might need help, and we can see you do, but not the way I expected."

"I don't mind," Lisa said as she drove her body onto the groin of some unidentified male. He body and skirts hid the face of the man she was using, but it didn't matter to Ichigo. She was still reading her book, her skirts still in place as she fucked the man under her with apparent disinterest. Her attention on the book, or the sex, was making her face flush and her glasses were fogging up.

"Won't all the activity attract Aizen's attention?" Ichigo wondered as he kissed Shinji. He'd briefly glimpsed the hallway through the open door and the floor was dotted by couples or threesome eagerly joining. He and Shinji were leaning against the wall as there was little space left on the floor. "I'd like some more room," he thought as Shinji showed him a new grip.

Minutes passed. Then it dawned on him that the person Lisa was screwing was Grimmjow, at least the noise indicated it was. He briefly wondered again if Aizen would interrupt.

"Does it matter?" he thought fuzzily and kissed Shinji again.

* * *

Comment: Forgot to thank kerumica for the inspiration for the bath in Chapter 4.


	9. Tosen's Tanty

**Tosen's Tanty**

(Note. Tanty: short for tantrum)

A loud crash and the sound of falling plaster made Ichigo reluctantly prise his mouth from Shinji's. He'd been enjoying the tangle of tongues and wasn't pleased to be distracted from the imminent sex. "What now?" he panted angry at the interruption.

"Hachi decided there wasn't enough room, so he removed a few walls," Rose said, his voice muffled by Renji's thighs. "He always likes plenty of room when he's fucking. Don't worry, he would have made sure they weren't load bearing."

"Get your mind off the walls and onto the load I'm bearing," Renji groaned and he pushed Rose's head down further.

The once large bedroom was now, with the removal of a number of walls and doorways, a large hall. Pillows, mattresses, sheets, were recklessly thrown over the floor. For a second Ichigo remembered that Ulquiorra had cut Yammy into pieces before he'd invaded the bedroom and he looked to where he thought the body might be lying. Someone or something had already cleared up the mess. No blood or ichor stains remained and he allowed his shoulders, which had been tensing, to relax. The rubble he expected to see wasn't there which made him imagine that the large Vizard has simply vaporised the debris. He caught sight of the man lying on his back surrounded by a horde of admiring fraccion's. For a confusing moment he wondered why he wasn't the centre of their attention and felt a stab of anger.

"Ichigo! Shit. You have the attention span of a canary. I thought you were hot for me," Shinji said grabbing the substitute Shinigami by the ears and making him refocus.

"The walls came down, Shinji," Ichigo tried to explain while not providing any detail about what he was thinking.

"In more ways than one," Toshiro sniggered as he embraced Isane, who was idly stroking his hair. "I like tall women."

"But Aizen…" Ichigo continued.

"Bugger Aizen," Isshin said as he was embraced by Orihime. His hands were cupping and moulding her breasts and she was wriggling with pleasure.

"No thanks," Gin said pulling his mouth free from Ran's. "That's what got me into this mess in the first place."

"I've had the questionable pleasure," agreed Byakuya. His tone was cold, very cold and unamused.

"I wouldn't question it. It wasn't any fun," pouted Rukia. "He fumbled and then didn't seem sure what to do. And he's tiny and comes really fast."

"So, he's like that with women too?" Ikkaku commented as he drew a deep breath after his most recent screw with Nanao. "He told me it'd never happened before."

"Why are we even talking about that sad fuck?" Chad said.

Turning around in amazement Ichigo looked at his friend. "Chad! You too?"

Chad looked blankly at Ichigo, pushed the hair off his forehead and then his expression cleared. He shook his head vehemently. "No! Give me some credit for my taste."

Shinji immediately released Ichigo and fronted Chad, his fists planted aggressively on his hips and he bent down, not caring about his partial nudity and hissed at Chad. "And what are you saying about the rest of us by that comment? That none of us have taste?"

Chad gulped as he looked at Shinji, his eyes fixed on an interesting part of his body. "I did not mean…"

"Visored's take offence quickly don't they," Ishida said as he massaged a writhing Mashiro's nipples between his supple fingers.

"Mashiro thinks you should shut up and pay attention to her," the girl told him. "Or Mashiro will get annoyed and stop you from playing with her."

A sly smile crossed Ishida's face. "Stop me? I believe I can also make a choice." He abruptly rose to his feet and bowed to Lisa who was still sitting on top of Grimmjow but didn't seem to notice he was there. "You are apparently bored with your current sexual partner. May I offer my services instead?"

Lisa looked up from her book and pushed her glasses back onto her nose. "I knew he was going to be a mistake. He passed out but I'd reached an interesting part of this book and thought I might keep reading. Can you prove you will be any better?" The challenge in her voice made Ichigo cringe.

"Just allow me a chance to demonstrate the Quincy's superior skills," the archer smirked, his self confidence evident as he offered her his hand. She accepted and got to her feet moving with the man to a clear space on the floor.

The squalling noise of his recent partner did not appear to interest the Quincy at all. She was thrashing around on the floor beating at the air with clenched fists. "Mashiro is better than Lisa. Why did you leave Mashiro?" As she worked herself into a fit of anger, Kensei quickly grabbed her hips and slid inside.

"You know that turns me on," he told the girl as she thrashed under him, her moves becoming more sensual than angry as he joined with her.

"But you've never done anything about it before. Mashiro didn't think you liked her," she said, squeezing her eyes shut as her arms embraced her former captain.

Turning back to Shinji and Chad after being distracted by the emotional volatility of the others, Ichigo was annoyed to see that they were now locked into either a fight or a struggle to see who was going to be on top. He'd have to wait for Shinji and he hated waiting. Especially as the man had initiated the contact.

Deciding he was going to choose his next partner with a little more discrimination he again looked over the sea of intertwined bodies to see a tall dark form approaching in the distance. The figure was carrying an unsheathed zanpakuto and did not seem intent of joining the frenzied activity. Swearing gently under his breath, Ichigo quickly pulled on his pants and grabbed Zangetsu. Who'd want to interrupt an orgy with violence? Then again it might be interesting to have a different type of physical workout. He hadn't had a good fight since he'd arrived in Las Noches.

Placing his feet carefully so he didn't disturb any of the mating couples, he moved quickly toward the person who he now recognised as Tosen. The man saw his movement and stood still in a relatively clear area. As he moved closer, it was obvious that Tosen felt his sense of honour had been violated in some way.

"Sosuke promised that you would be mine, when he finished with you. Now he's babbling about weddings and babies, obviously due to your influence and I can't make him see sense. Now I find the place is overcome by lust. The Arrancar and Hollows are submitting to their base urges and refusing to obey my just commands. At the centre, I find you. You are the cause of the loss of order. You are responsible for the distortion of my justice," the words were delivered in a level voice, but Ichigo could sense the heat of anger in the man.

He grinned, cockily and leaning Zangetsu across his shoulders he decided to madden the man further. "What's the problem? You're not getting any while everyone else is enjoying themselves?"

Tosen shook his head vehemently, while licking his lips. The mixed messaged made Ichigo's smile even broader.

"No one's paying any attention to you because they're too busy playing with each other. You were promised a new toy, me, and I've decided otherwise. It's not worked out well since you came here, has it?"

Tosen flushed red and his breathing became harsher. "I was a Captain. My Division supported my vision of justice. In this place no one recognises my rank, my purpose. I have been sidelined and made an accomplice, rather than a leader. That was evil enough, but it grows ever worse and I accuse you of the decline."

"And your reaction to me? Come on. Anyone can see what's really wrong with you." Honestly, the man had a problem. If he stopped acting like a tight arse, he might learn to relax and have some fun.

"I deny everything that your perverted mouth insinuates. I will destroy you and order will return once more to Las Noches," Tosen said.

Ichigo laughed. "With Shinigami and Visored here? Aizen won't like it if you kill me. Neither with my father. Face it Tosen. It's over."

"Noooooo." The wail was high and prolonged. "It can't be over. We're going to rule Heaven and make mankind bow before us. People will take me seriously."

Ichigo moved closer, but Tosen lashed out and cut his shoulder with his blade.

There was a sudden change in the man. He lifted his head and sniffed. "That smell!" he exclaimed with shock and longing. Moving fast he reached and grasped Ichigo, bending his mouth to the wound he lapped at it, and then began to suck at the injury, drawing more blood into his mouth.

The feeling was peculiar, but not too unpleasant. As he sucked, Tosen began to caress Ichigo sliding his hand into the pants that had suddenly become too tight.

"Is the guy a vampire, or just very peculiar?" Ichigo wondered as he gave himself over to the pleasure provided by the hand and the mouth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review.


	10. Ichigo's Issues

**Ichigo's Issues**

Tosen's hand felt good. The calluses and muscles were offset by the cool smooth unmarred flesh that stroked him. The slight sting of teeth as he felt the blood sucked from the wound was eerily erotic. Shinji's ministrations earlier had gone unfinished and he was beginning to feel the pain of unsatisfied lust, but now he felt his balls tighten as he edged closer to the edge. The sucking, the stroking, he wanted to lie down and give into the sensations he was experiencing. He'd want to try this again, maybe with multiple partners. He was so close, so close…..

Suddenly the hand was withdrawn and the sucking stopped. He felt Tosen move away from him and Ichigo almost cried with frustration. What was happening now? From being the object of everyone's lust, now they all seemed intent on bringing him to the point and then getting distracted, or making someone else distract him. He wanted to return to the good times when people were fighting for his attention, not fucking whoever else was next to them and letting him go hang. His balls began to ache.

Preparing to glare at whoever had caused the pleasure to stop, Ichigo opened his eyes only to see Tosen and Grimmjow standing so close to each other that they were nearly touching.

"Finally decided to face me?" Tosen asked, his voice a weak croak. He licked at a smear of blood in the corner of his mouth.

Grimmjow gave him a cocky smile. "Finally decided to let ya fuck me. That's what ya wanted all this time. If you're half as good as his dad," he jerked his thumb at Ichigo, "then it might become a regular thing."

Tosen stared at him and Ichigo wondered what was troubling the man. "Your arm. It's grown back."

"Yeah. Some girl fixed it, but don't get any ideas of cutting it off again or I'll cut off your dick and we'd both miss out," Grimmjow smiled and ran his long blue tongue over his lips. "Why are ya making me wait?"

In the time it took Ichigo to draw two breaths Tosen was on top of Grimmjow, spreading his thighs and impatiently thrusting into the Espada's body. Ichigo watched, wondering what to do. He wanted to join in but felt revulsion at being close to Grimmjow. The man made him feel as sexually excited as Aizen, which was not at all. He'd been with Tosen but Tosen had been distracted so quickly by someone else. This couldn't be happening to him! Hadn't all these people come to save him? Why were they ignoring him now?

Every one seemed busy and he was feeling randy and at a loose end and getting more irritated by the moment. Instead of choosing whom he wanted, people now seemed to choose anyone other than him. Had being with Aizen caused this change? Had the loser taint of the man rubbed off on him and made him less attractive? The thought made his throat constrict with fear. Would he be reduced to using his right hand while everyone else had each other? Salt stung his eyes as tears formed in the corners as he contemplated a future of being a reject rather than a trophy.

Being thought a bad fuck, or even being a bad fuck; he couldn't tolerate it! He had to have someone now, prove himself, recapture his popularity and reclaim his harem. Or maybe that was the problem. He'd tried to please too many people at one time and ended up pleasing no one, not even himself. Though, it had been a lot of fun and he wasn't willing to give up sex with multiple partners, maybe he could be a bit more selective. The main problem was his groin continued to ache, causing his focus to be less than ideal, and if he didn't do something soon he'd be bent over or trying to find some warm water in which to soak his beleaguered testicles. Between Aizen and this latest experience he was beginning to hate Las Noches. It was more of a sexual tease than a fulfilment. He'd had more satisfying orgasms, alone in his bedroom.

A woman approached him, one he barely recognised. He was certain the last time he'd seen her she was under Ishida before they'd left the Seireitei. Nemu; that was her name. She was the daughter of a captain, the one who had the bad taste in hats and personal adornment, but the woman seemed different from the last time he'd seen her. The smile on her face promised so much while her body teased him. She swayed like a willow pushed by a gentle breeze, the supple waist, the perfectly shaped breasts, the thighs so white and tempting.

"I believe I should have the pleasure, now," her quiet throaty voice told him. "This time, you and I, without any other diversion. I will concentrate totally on you and you on me."

Why hadn't he noticed what a sultry piece she was earlier? But something about her face had changed, or was it the way she held herself as if offering and promising pleasure.

She came closer and pushed him down onto a mat, bending over him and drawing him into her mouth. He was so close and the gentle heat of her mouth almost made him…

Cupping his balls, she pulled downwards slightly. It hurt but also put off the urge. What had she done? "No," he grunted.

"Let's prolong this," she suggested.

Ichigo began to shake his head. He wanted to… looking into her eyes he found he was nodding as she got astride him and eased onto his aching shaft. Taking time instead of frantically moving from partner to partner or being taken over and over again by the same guy in the same way, he might give it some time, savour the sensation.

This time he lay there and let her take charge. The way her muscles clamped on him was unique and he shut his eyes wanting to feel it all. "You're different," he gasped.

"My father made me this way," Nemu said her eyelashes shadowing her eyes. "But I've learnt so much since the ryoka invaded the Seireitei."

Again he was moving close and again Nemu prevented him from finding release. While Ichigo was enjoying it, the constant interruption was now starting to cause more than discomfort.

"Uh, Nemu. I have to…" He began, hoping she'd let him finish.

"But I have to, too," she said as she pulled his hands toward her breasts. "Oh, Ichigo."

"I mean I really have to. It hurts," he began to plead, feeling the increased pressure increasing the pain. Tears again began to gather at the corners of his eyes as the pain increased more. The woman was so good and each move made it more imperative he find release with her. He was beginning to desire her again even though he hadn't even finished the first time. "I'll do anything," he promised, not caring what she would expect in return. "Fuck you, eat you, anything." The begging note in his voice made him feel ill.

A sly smile spread over her face and she quickened the urgency of her movement. "I'll keep you to that promise," she said.

He barely heard her as he finally reached that pinnacle he'd been trying to attain. A mixture of overwhelming pleasure and cutting pain made him throw back his head and howl, all other thought being pushed from his mind.

* * *

Note:

Okay. You want an update? Review. It's that simple.


	11. Nemu's Needs

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I don't. Enough said. I make no money from this. _

**Nemu's Need.**

Seconds passed and the pain faded faster than the lingering pleasure. He didn't care that he'd made a promise to a relatively unknown woman about an unknown thing. For now, it was enough that he'd eased the incredible ache.

Slowly he opened his eyes to see Nemu looking down at him, the smile still in place. The smile disturbed him as it didn't seem to promise him anything, only signal a demand. What could be the price? As sense returned so did a feeling of dismay that he might have bargained something he held dear for a respite. But that would be too cruel and he was certain if he could please Nemu, her demands would be simple and might only involve regular meetings. The worst case was she demanded faithfulness or a statement of eternal love. He wasn't sure that he could manage either.

"That was good, Kurosaki, but I want more now. You didn't last long enough for my particular requirements," she said, her voice a cross between a silky purr and an imperious order. This was definitely not the Nemu he'd encountered previously. The woman who had been intent on pleasing others before she took any pleasure herself.

Unlike previous times, with previous partners, the idea of more sex didn't arouse him. Maybe the pain of release, the waiting, or something else failed him now.

"Interesting," she remarked as her hands began to encourage him into life once more. Her clever fingers manipulated him but it seemed that his body wasn't eager to participate again.

"Can we take a break," he suggested, the ugly feeling of humiliation spreading through his body. If this kept up other people might notice and what would that do to his reputation? It was bad enough he'd been passed over for Chad and whathisface. Oh, yeah, Jaggerjacks.

Nemu kissed him. Her warm mouth encompassed his and he hoped that this would disguise his problem from the others. Almost as soon as her tongue touched his, his body responded and the fear of failure immediately drained from his stomach. He'd been worrying about nothing! Maybe it was the mechanical feeling of the mating that had caused the momentary mishap.

It was obvious the woman had noticed as she mounted him as soon as he was ready, before he could initiate any further foreplay or feel a momentary longing for joining. Beginning to voice a protest he felt the breath catch in his throat as she again performed the delay trick. He hadn't even been close to coming, but the desire faded even further. Nemu muttered something under her breath and kissed him, making him surge to full excitation and a desperate need for release.

When he'd been with her before she'd seemed different; really different. He opened his eyes to make certain that this fervent woman had not changed. The glint in her eyes had not been there previously, and the expression on her face sat wrongly, but as she again brought him close, the surge overcame his sense and he tried to give himself over to the sensation; until she forced the climax to ebb once more.

"Can't we just have sex? Please?" Ichigo urged. The constant prolonging of this was losing its attraction, fast. So was Nemu. Why anyone would want to do this for hours on end seemed to be a form of masochism. He'd read about it somewhere and considered trying it, yet further consideration made him wonder if it wasn't too contrived. Something people did who weren't very attracted to each other in the first place but were trying desperately to prove that the desire was greater than it was.

A waste of time and energy.

While her form and face were still pleasing, Nemu as a whole was becoming repellent. Surging up he kissed her, with a great amount of reluctance, while grabbing her hands tightly within his own. The kiss had the effect and without the restriction of the hands he was free to come and he did, not caring if he pleased her or not. Normally that was a major concern, but in this instance, he just wanted to come and go.

A sharp cry and shudder indicated that he might have pleased her and taking advantage of her distraction he eased her off him and got to his feet. Looking around he tried to find the place furthest from where he was now. As he began to move he was halted.

"You made me a promise."

"Look," he said turning, his hands on his hips. "You got off on what we did. What more do you want?"

"You said you'd do anything. I haven't stated my requirements," Nemu was sitting up, her eyes hard on his face and sign of her enjoyment, gone.

"Can't we talk about this later?" he continued to walk away. What was the woman going to do? Tackle him?

"I want Aizen!"

The demand stopped him and again he turned, incredulous at the request. Nemu wanted Aizen? Hadn't she heard the rumours? The truth? Why would anyone want him? Part of the reason the frenzied matings were occurring was a reaction against any memories of fucking the man. She wasn't the best he'd had; true her technique was different, eerily different, but she didn't deserve to be subject to the guy's inept attempts at lovemaking.

"I want you to give me Aizen. Forsake any claims on him," demanded the voice urgently.

"Yeah. No problem. If you can interest him, he's yours," Ichigo agreed. This could only end with him winning. Getting rid of both Nemu and Aizen could only benefit him and he wouldn't have to experience those sloppy kisses anymore.

He'd managed to move quite a distance away while talking to Nemu and found he was near a very sleepy Momo. "Oooooh, Ichigo. I'm still so horny, but I'm too tired to get up."

"Are you?" the leer automatically formed on his face. "So you'll lay there and moan like you normally do. Make me do all the work?"

She giggled and opened her eyes a little wider. "But you like being on top and pretending I'm sleeping and you don't want to wake me..."

It was true. He'd enjoyed playing that game with her on a number of occasions, enjoying her small moves and the final convulsions and shudders when pleasure over took her. The noises she made were interesting and after Nemu it would seem like a holiday.

"You have to kiss me first, Momo. Then wish me goodnight, like you always do," he reminded her.

She played along and once he got started he was getting more forceful with his movements, as he couldn't prevent himself from doing, when he was again interrupted.

"Ichigo, my love, what the hell are you doing? Gin, where the fuck are you and what are all these people doing? And is that….. my little Hinamori?"

Aizen had finally returned.

* * *

Another story, by this author, 'Perpetual', can be read on mediaminer or Adult Fan Fiction under the name Cuchulainn. Reviews would be nice, for a change.


	12. Momo and Meaning

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach and the characters and gets paid for it. I don't. I just write these to amuse myself and cover up my other activities._

**Momo and Meaning**

On the verge of something very pleasurable, Ichigo wasn't about to stop, nor was Momo. She urged him on with slight touches and sighs. As he spent he felt someone tugging at him and in the position he was in he could do little to resist.

"Hello, Aizen," he said as soon as he was standing upright. He crossed his arms and waited for the inevitable recriminations. What he had not expected to see were the tears in the man's eyes.

"Ichigo, surely you remember I like you to call me Sosuke. You can't have forgotten so quickly," were the haunted words.

Making a face he replied, "I always think of you as Aizen. Why can't I call you the name that I like?" His peripheral vision showed him that most of the other activities had ceased and everyone seemed to be watching this interchange. He stood a little straighter and pushed out his chest a little. He thought I may as well give his future lovers something to lust over." Negligently he shifted his weight so his arse seemed fuller. A few whistles of appreciation showed that he was pulling in the crowd.

Aizen hadn't noticed as his eyes were fixed piteously on Ichigo's face. "But we were going to be married. I love you."

"Wait! You want to marry my son? No. I refuse permission," Isshin was standing beside Ichigo in a minute looking very cross.

Momo was now standing, holding her arms out to Aizen. "I thought we had something special between us, Sosuke. I waited behind in the Seireitei for you, but you didn't return, like you promised. Ichigo was only helping me pass the time until you returned."

Aizen turned a slight shade of grey. "I didn't promise you anything, Hinamori. And why do I need your permission to marry my love? He can marry whoever he likes."

"He's too young to get married without permission. If you ask me he's too young to be cavorting with so many people, but what the hell. Let him get it out of his system," Isshin said as he wound his arm protectively around his son's shoulders.

Ichigo immediately pushed the arm away. "I don't want to get married, especially to you, Aizen. You're the worst fuck I've ever had."

The change in Aizen's face was slow. Such sadness spread across his features, then hope, then sly amusement and finally anger and outrage. "I'm not bad in bed. Ask anyone else."

"You're appalling," Gin said quickly.

"Never again," vowed Rukia.

"I wasn't sure when it started and when it was over," Shinji remarked. He was locked in a warm embrace with Kiyone.

"Man, you could win an Olympic event for speed," Renji said with a cruel smirk and he played with Nanao's hair.

"I fell asleep and it didn't last more than five minutes," Isane complained as she caressed Toshiro's chest gently.

Ichigo noticed that Momo did not join in the criticism. She was looking at Aizen, sadness and longing evident. It confused him how she still seemed to care for the man.

As more insulting comments were thrown at the erstwhile captain, Aizen's back bent further over as his chin dropped to his chest.

He brightened suddenly and said, "But my Arrancar like me."

"No," Grimmjow said as he hugged Tosen tightly to him.

"No," Ulquiorra said as he sidled close to Ichigo and ran an admiring hand down his spine.

"Bad man," said Nel. Pesche hugged her close and she hid her face against his chest. "I don't like him."

"The opposite of a stud," Apache sniped. "I don't know what I would have done without sex toys."

"And if I tried to tell you, you didn't listen," Sayzel complained bitterness in his voice. "You treated me like I knew nothing. Me! The single most intelligent one here and you dismissed my opinion as if it didn't matter."

"You don't have to have anything to do with him," Nnoirtra told him in a comforting manner. "I told you that."

The pink haired scientist shook his head in anger. "I thought I loved you," he stormed at Aizen. "You told me I loved you and I believed you. But you only used me."

Aizen looked at him astonished. "This is my kingdom. Everything here is for my use."

"Incorrect. There is only one king in Hueco Mundo. One king and one lord and you were never that. I let you come here because it amused me, but I'm not laughing anymore."

Ichigo turned and wondered at the unfamiliar Arrancar who had interrupted. He watched as the grizzled man walked up to Aizen and looked at him commandingly. "The Arrancar, Espada and Hollows are my subjects. As you have been living here you owe your fealty to me."

"But Barragan; we had a deal," Aizen said.

"You failed to read the fine print. I am king. I now claim you as mine," he nodded to his Fraccion who were standing reverently behind him. "I let you play at being a ruler for a while and now you pay the cost. Prepare him."

Aizen drew his zanpakuto, as the Fraccion obeyed the order. He held the point aimed at Barragan's throat. "You know what my blade can do."

Giggles erupted through the room as he brandished the sword. It seemed an odd reaction.

"Light up the room. That's nice. Now put your toy away," Barragan said with a hint of indulgence.

"What? No. It can hypnotise you to do my bidding…" Aizen began, but Tosen shook his head.

"Wonderweiss borrowed it when we went to that Sci Fi Convention recently and it got stolen by some cosplayer. We'd spent nearly all our money on souvenirs you know how it is. I spent most of my money on trying to complete my Ouran High Host Club card collection, so we only had enough money to buy that as a replacement." He kissed Grimmjow as he finished and seemed to lose interest in everything else.

"Ulquiorra! You let that creature take my sword?" Aizen was looking at his blade with absolute astonishment. "And they replaced it with this!"

"You were busy and didn't permit anyone to interrupt. If you press the button, it lights up," Ulquiorra was trying to placate him.

"But it's not even a Jedi light sabre! It's a Sith one." It seemed the self styled king was still unable to grasp that he no longer had his zanpakuto.

Gin looked a little sheepish, but smiled broadly anyway. "The Jedi ones were more expensive."

"Why are you hesitating? Take him and prepare him as I ordered you," Barragan sounded impatient as he glared at his Fraccion who were pointing at Aizen's sword and laughing as they nudged each other.

"Prepare me for what?" Aizen managed to say before he was grabbed and lifted off his feet.

"To join my harem, of course. You are now my concubine," Barragan said. A cold amused smile dominated his face. "You brought a war on my kingdom and now you will reimburse the cost."

The Shinigami and Arrancar looked at each other, confused.

"You didn't want a war?" Toshiro asked.

"You don't want to fight?" The incredulity in Kira's voice made Ichigo giggle. He sounded relieved. And despairing.

"And what do we do after one of us wins? Destroy all survivors?" Barragan quirked an eyebrow disbelievingly. "I've had a deal with Yamamoto for years. We keep the skirmishes going so neither population gets too great."

"What?" Both Shinigami and Arrancar voiced the question with one voice.

"But all the battles?"

"The deaths."

"The needless violence."

"Hatred."

Ichigo had difficulty in accepting what had been said. "You're saying it all means nothing? All the deaths and fighting?"

"Indeed," Barragan said. "Isn't the meaning created by the people involved?"

That was too much for the orange haired teen to accept. He sat down in a heap and put his head in his hands. Something important had been taken away and he didn't know how he could fill the void.


	13. Aizen's Appeal

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach and the characters and gets paid for it. I don't. I just write these to amuse myself and cover up my other activities._

**Aizen's Appeal**

"He will not join your harem. He's coming back to the Seireitei with me." The voice was familiar, but the assurance in the tone was not. "I have prior claim and I will annihilate anyone who interferes."

The new demand distracted Ichigo from his slide into depression. He looked at Momo, for the moment certain that she had spoken, but she was staring at Nemu. Following her gaze he looked at the girl. At some time she must have gotten tired of being nude because she was now dressed, but the clothing didn't mould to her body like normal. It bulged in a few places that distorted the fabric of her uniform. Her hand was raised in an uncharacteristic gesture of demand as she talked to Barragan like an equal.

"Come on, Nemu. You're not that powerful," Renji said nonchalantly. "We don't want that loser stinking up the place. Let the Espada have him."

The glare that he received made Ichigo think he was staring at someone else, but he couldn't place who it was.

"This is my realm. You are here only on sufferance. My new playmate will remain to serve me until I tire of him," Barragan didn't seem concerned about the request. "Remove him," he ordered his Fraccion once more.

Nemu was in front of Aizen, barring anyone else from approaching him. "Kurosaki, help me. You promised you would let me have Aizen."

"Huh?" This he hadn't expected. He had to protect the loser because he'd fucked the loony? What happened to sex without strings?

"And you, Hinamori, you love this man. Help me take him back to the Seireitei," Nemu was now ordering Momo to help. Obediently Momo moved and stood protectively in front of Aizen.

"I promise, there won't be anyone else when we go home," she assured Aizen. "I'll remain faithful to you."

"I don't want to go back to that place, I don't want you and there is no possibility I will stay here," Aizen protested.

"There's another choice?" Ikkaku asked Yumichika.

"Hell maybe? He'd fit in there quite nicely," Yumichika said with a wicked smile

"Everyone says you're an idiot, Momo, and now you're proving it," Rukia said. "Aizen's trouble and if he returns how long will it be before he decides he wants ultimate power again? Or he'll have to be locked up in the Maggot's Nest." She sighed and murmured quietly, "It's a pity we can't return the 12th Division Captain there at the same time."

In two strides Nemu was in front of Rukia and slapped her heartily across her face. "You dare speak about m… my father, like that? What do you know, you inferior specimen?"

Ishida was there in a moment, holding Nemu's arm before she delivered another blow. "This is not like you, Nemu."

Finding himself nod in agreement, Ichigo again felt like he almost remembered who Nemu was acting like. It was someone from the Seireitei, but he didn't know them very well. Racking his brains he didn't pay much attention to the developing brawl. Then he finally began listening and noticed that tempers were becoming heated and a few people looked like they were preparing to fight.

"If our king wants him, then he should have him," Ulquiorra said as he drew his blade.

"And I don't want him back in the 13 Gotei," Gin said in agreement.

Nanao, with a determined look on her face had also drawn her zanpakuto. "He needs to be judged and sentenced. If he is permitted to remain here he will not be punished."

With a wince Stark remarked, "I don't know about that. Ever had sex with Barragan?"

"Keep your remarks to yourself," he was ordered by his king. "You will fight to keep Aizen here."

"No, I don't think I will. The man does not belong here and should return to where he came from," Stark said.

As he watched further, trying not to become involved, more people declared which side they supported. He wasn't amazed that not all of the Arrancar seemed particularly enthusiastic about keeping Aizen, nor did many Shinigami appear to want him to return with them. Aizen had not made or kept many friends on either side. Nemu was demanding support from the Shinigami, her voice booming louder, her words and actions containing more authority and less conciliation. Which side should he choose? He didn't want the former captain anywhere near Soul Society, but he had promised Nemu. Did a promise made in the throes of sex count?

Even while he was thinking, Nemu turned her attention to him. "Kurosaki, you will assist me."

That made the decision easy. "No, I won't. Sex doesn't buy loyalty. I don't want him anywhere near Soul Society."

Rukia, Renji and Toshiro appeared to agree and now each side was forming. A battle was imminent.

"Why are we fighting?" Ran asked, having not taken either side. She laughed and said, "We came here to rescue Ichigo, but also to prevent a war caused by Sosuke. Now we're fighting over him."

Gin embraced her, kissing her passionately. "What you say makes sense. Why fight over him? Barragan, you can have him. You'll help me square it with Yamamoto?" he appealed to the Captains.

"What are you saying? You're proving to be a traitor yet again Ichimaru," Nemu was beginning to rant, foam flecking the corners of her mouth.

"Just who are you?" Ichigo asked. Each time she'd spoken he received the feeling that Nemu had changed completely.

"Yes, Nemu. You're not yourself," Kira agreed.

"No. You've never acted this bitchy," Rukia was still cradling her cheek. "You really are your father's daughter."

Nemu threw her head back and laughed. Suddenly a number of things slotted into place in Ichigo's mind and he stared at the laughing woman in astonishment and he felt sick. How could what he was thinking have happened?

* * *

This story will conclude in the next chapter.


	14. Barragan's Bargain

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach and the characters and gets paid for it. I don't. I just write these to amuse myself and from the number of reviews I get, it's just as well._

**Barragan's Bargain**

Barragan stood and his commanding presence drew the attention of most of the people, except those Shinigami still intent on arguing. "You," he said to Aizen, "have forfeited any right to express your opinion."

"But," Aizen said with disbelief.

"You," Barragan said to Nemu, "are less than what you seem."

The woman's face took on a supercilious and arrogant expression. "More than what I seem," was her response.

"No, less. Do not correct me." Barragan did not seem pleased to be contradicted.

Anger darkened Nemu's face. "You don't know whom you address."

Ichigo had been watching the interchange with interest as his disquiet grew. Until now he'd thought he was pretty free with his sexual tastes, but he was becoming rapidly less attracted to Nemu. He wanted to remove the feel of her body and the memory of having sex with her by indulging with a variety of partners as soon as possible. The main problem he could see was until this current crisis over the ownership of Aizen done with he couldn't carry out his plan. He wished it would be finalised quickly.

"Your name is Kurotsuchi, I believe," Barragan's voice was cool.

All the other arguments had stopped and all eyes seemed to be watching what was happening between the two antagonists.

"That is my name," Nemu said and smirked.

"But you aren't Nemu Kurotsuchi, are you?" Rukia interrupted. "You can't be Nemu."

As the implication became clear, Ichigo felt like vomiting. He only knew of two Kurotsuchi's: Nemu and her father. If that wasn't Nemu, then he'd had sex with the 12th Division Captain and the idea repelled him. The smug smile that appeared on 'Nemu's' face made him feel even worse.

"I am Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi," 'Nemu' declared with pride.

"I feel sick," said Ishida.

"You feel sick?" Ichigo said. "How do you think I feel?"

"Mayuri, I know that you felt you were being left out of all the fun, but did you have to indulge your sick pleasures by doing this?" Shunsui's calm attitude was cracking as he spoke.

Mayuri laughed with contempt. "I didn't do this for the fleeting physical pleasure. I came here to study the Arrancar and to capture the traitors. I want to study them, especially the power that Sosuke wields. He won't be permitted to keep any secrets from me. I was not included in the party so I took that fool's place." As he spoke, his body changed slightly.

"Where's Nemu? What have you done with her?" Kira sounded very concerned.

"Nemu is confined in the Seireitei. I will release her once I get back with my subjects."

Glancing at the others to see their reaction to the news he noticed that Barragan was paying very close attention to Mayuri. He gestured and suddenly the 12th Division Captain was seized by Szayel and Nnotira. Neither seemed happy with the contact.

"What is the meaning of this?" the man screeched.

"A man that can change into a woman! Do you think I'll let you leave? You're now a member of my harem, pretty one. I'll trial you in both forms." Barragan settled back comfortably on his throne and smiled happily.

Ichigo swallowed hard. If he kept quiet, Barragan might not notice him and he could escape becoming a member of the man's private pleasure house.

The announcement caused a number of conversations to break out. He overheard a few protests, but most of the Shinigami seemed ready to accept the demand. For some reason, Ichigo was not surprised.

The 10th Division Captain stepped forward and addressed Barragan with a grudging respect. "We want Gin and Tosen and then we will leave."

"I want to go with them," Halibel rushed in front of Toshiro, clutching Komamura by his hand. "I'm marrying this man."

The shock on Barragan's face as he looked at the Captain almost made Ichigo laugh. But then the words sunk in. Marriage? Who'd get married when there were so many willing partners available? And what did Halibel see in the guy?

"I cannot permit that," Barragan thundered. "He is one of our enemies."

Halibel crossed her arms and looked at Barragan with assurance. "You're taking two Shinigami to serve in your harem and you won't let me marry one?"

Barragan slammed his hands down on the arms of the throne. "I am your king."

"So?" Grimmjow asked. He had looped his arm over Orihime's shoulder while his hand caressed her bust and she didn't seem inclined to protest. "What's a king anyway? I didn't vote for you."

"I rule."

Grimmjow made a face. "Not me, you don't."

"Nor me," Halibel agreed.

Barragan glared at his rebellious 'subjects'. "I blame you for this," he told Aizen. "If you hadn't kidnapped the boy none of this would have happened." The smile that crossed his face chilled Ichigo who decided to hide behind Toshiro. He found Rukia crouching there also.

"Why are you hiding?" he hissed at her.

"I don't want to stay here. I'm scared he'll want to add me to his harem as well."

"That's why I'm hiding," Ichigo admitted. "Want to make out?"

"Shhhh," Toshiro said through clenched teeth. "I don't want him to notice me either."

Byakuya, fully dressed and in full control of the situation strode and stood in front of Barragan. "You can keep both Aizen and Kurotsuchi. We will take Tosen and Gin who are of no use to you and possibly no use to us either."

"Your people have corrupted my followers," Barragan yelled, his skin purpling in rage.

"I do not regard Sosuke Aizen as one of mine. You can discipline him as you see fit. We will be leaving now."

"What about me?" Halibel had her arms tightly around Captain Komamura's neck.

Byakuya stood for a moment lost in thought. "I can see no problem with you escorting us back to the Seireitei."

Barragan was standing now. He leant forward and wrath filled his voice. "You cannot make that decision. Who do you think you are?"

A cool smile touched the Captain's lips. "I know who I am. I do not answer to you and will not permit you to add me to your harem, in case you were planning that. It would be in your best interests to sanction our departure."

"Aw. Do we have to leave right away?" Renji asked and then flushed as his Captain bent a stern glare on him.

Barragan spluttered but then his interest was caught by Kurotsuchi who had nearly struggled free of his captors. His eyes fixed on the person he said curtly, "Leave. Do it now before I change my mind."

A quick contact to Urahara and the portal opened. They all quickly filed through, some still naked, some semi-dressed and Ichigo made certain he was one f the first to leave. He ignored the imploring cries from Aizen who tried to attract his attention. Why did the man think he'd help?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few days later Ichigo was sitting under a tree, his back supported by the trunk while he thought about his life. Being a Shinigami, substitute, deputy, unseated human with supernatural powers was proving more interesting and complicated than he'd originally thought. Scratching his chest he scowled slightly as he remembered some of the down side; sneaking around, hiding the truth from his family, trying to find time to study, being kidnapped by Aizen, but there were rewards. Rewards he enjoyed.

Smirking, he placed Zangetsu across his knees. He was tired but he knew why. It was days before he'd been permitted to return to the human world. Since then he'd not had enough sleep and too much activity during the day and the night. He wanted a break. That was why he was sitting here alone, in the park under a tree. Only a few people would be able to find him, but he thought they might leave him alone, for the present. Returning to the Seireitei had nearly exhausted him as the celebratory orgies seemed to follow each other without pause.

The rustle of feet stepping on leaves drew his attention and he noticed two people approaching him. Looking up he found he didn't recognise them or their species.

Before greeting them a small thought crossed his mind. "I hope they won't abduct me. I haven't recovered from last time."

**THE END**

That's it. No more.

I have another story called 'Perpetual' which is on Media Miner and Adult Fan Fiction.


End file.
